Electronic displays with data input capability may be considered as having two distinct usage modes. One usage mode is for information display, while a second usage mode is where a touch screen interaction and display are provided simultaneously. In the first usage mode, the typical computer display involves a standard computer monitor, with an ergonomic design that encourages the display to be at a typical arm's length away from a user and at, or slightly below eye level. However, this position may not be ideal for the second usage mode where touching the screen is intended as a primary method of input. For the second usage mode, the display is often placed closer to the user, lower and in a more horizontal position than in a typical first usage mode. This can be accomplished by placing the display at the end of an arm and pivoting the arm from an elevated position to a lower position. However when this is done, it often moves the center of mass for the combined display and base to a point where the combination of base and display can topple. Thus, it is with respect to these considerations, and others, that embodiments of the present invention have been made.